A life beyond the Nether
by DerpySquidsRule
Summary: A family with a curse, find love on the overworld as the eldest daughter Snewter, has fallen in love with two men, CaptainSparklez and Xephos. Her sister DerpySquidsRule, thinks Honeydew is a cute girl. SkythekidRS has a crush on Snewter. Their father, Herobrine, is not please as these men have tried to kill him. T for mild language and the occasional cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's Skull Masher Master Nichimon! DerpySquidsRule is sick and can't do her Journal. Which means I can make a story, YAY! Well on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

I awoke to a thump. DerpySquidsRule, my sister, had fallen out of bed again. I sighed. That's five times in a row she has fallen from the warmth of her bed. I got up to see father had hunt a helpless human again. "Father, why do you kill the innocent?" I asked like a dominant alpha wolf. My father sighed.

"Snew, I kill them because their time has come..."

"Father, I'm not stupid! I know you kill them for fun!"

"Snew..."

"Don't Snew me! I'm disgraced by my own father!"

DerpySquidsRule walked in scratching her head. "Aww my head hurts...!" I just laughed. DerpySquidsRule was always complaining of a sore head. I walked away from my father, really pissed off. "Snew, don't walk away from Herobrine!" I just rolled my eyes. He always used his name to threaten me, when in fact he knew I was more powerful than him. I transformed into a wolf and escaped to the surface. I always came her when I was mad. Father wouldn't dare go near me, even for my own protection. I closed my eyes and howled at the moon. I heard a rustle of leaves, then out came a humanoid form. He stared at me, holding out a bone. I looked at his face, confused. I don't eat bones, so why give them to me? Then I remember, wolves on the surface eat bones. I transformed back, getting a look of confusion from the human. "Hello, kind human. How are you?" He looked like he was lost in my eyes. I forgot my pupils were gone, like my father's. I turned around and put contact lenses in. He sighed in relief. He thought I was some evil thing Herobrine created. "Well, what is your name? What gender are you? How old?" I demanded. He had a blank face, then answered.

"My name is CaptainSparklez. I'm a boy. And I'm 21. And you?"

"Well, since you asked, my name, kind sir, is Snewter. I am exactly 20, I am a female, and I am an archer and a Mage."

"Wow! You sound really cool. Would you like to meet my other friends?"

"Sure! How many others?"

"About ten or so."

We walked for about an hour, when we arrived at the camp. I saw a dwarf, a space man, a guy wearing glasses and a furry thing. I was slightly shocked. I had never seen humans that were alive. Although, I didn't think the furry thing was human. The guy wearing glasses looked up. He looked like he saw the love of his life. I walked over to the others.

* * *

**Well that is all for now. I think the glasses guy likes her. But what is his name? Let us find out in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry! I tried to write this before, but it somehow deleted it's self. **? **I'm really really sorry!**

* * *

I walked over to the group. I noticed that the guy wearing glasses blushed, and I glared at him. He shivered in fear, soaking in my beautiful eyes. 'Something isn't right about her...' SkythekidRS thought. I spoke with such dominance, that they all had to look away from me.

"Hello. My name is Snewter. I am an Archer and a Mage. My age is 20 years old. Who are you?"

"My name is Xephos. I am a space man and I was abandoned by my crew 10 years ago. I am 21, like CaptainSparklez."

"My name is Honeydew. I am a dwarf from Casmadan. 10 years ago, my brethren kicked me out. Then I met Xephos. We were mindin' our own business when we bumped into each other. I am 21 also."

"My name is ASFJerome. I am a furry thing. And I am 20 like you."

"... My name is Sky, SkythekidRS. I HATE derpy squids! And I just LOVE budder! I am 21..."

Afterwards, we talked about how great of an Archer Honeydew said he was. Soon, SkythekidRS said he was going to kill Herobrine. He was going to kill him! My father! I started to back away from the group. CaptainSparklez grabbed my arm. A single salty tear streamed down my face. I attempted to fly away, but mid-flight, I fell into CaptainSparklez arms. I heard voices as the world blacked out.

I awoke to voices screeching at each other.

"She could have died bros! There is nothing we could have done then!"

"Like I said, use the god damn MAJESTIC BUDDER! It'll heal her!"

"As a dwarf, I have to disagree. Budder is great when you want to make tools or armour, but it won't heal her."

I opened my eyes to see the dwarf shooting the squid hater with his bow and many arrows. I sighed. They all stopped. Honeydew fired another arrow at SkythekidRS. I stopped the arrow mid-flight and snapped it in half. SkythekidRS sighed in relief. I glared at him with anger and threw the remains of the arrow at him.

"How are you feeling?" Asked CaptainSparklez.

"Like shit. Why do you ask?"

"We want to know why you passed out, cause squid hater over here thinks that I, Honeydew, am expected to mine budder to heal you!"

"Budder won't help Sky, I need some Nether Wart. And a Ghast Tear. Then I can make a paste. I passed out because you all placed a curse on me!"

"And what would this curse be about? Budder?" SkythekidRS asked, as if reality was a quiz show.

"H... Herobrine."

* * *

**Well, that is the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it! **? ﾟﾘﾃ?

**Derpy wants to say that she is terribly sorry she can't finish her derpyness guide.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I was busy during the week! I am really sorry! I am just working really hard, that I had no time to do this chapter. oh, and I will be doing skits from now on.**

* * *

*Snewter walks in, looking confused*

Snewter: Why am I here Nichimon?

Skull Masher Master Nichimon: I have a surprise.

*SkythekidRS walks in looking at Snewter the entire time*

Snewter: Ugh! You had to bring him here!

SkythekidRS: What? You don't like like me staring?

*Snewter sets SkythekidRS on fire*

SkythekidRS: Ahhhhhhhhh~!

Skull Masher Master Nichimon: Well, I better be on my way...

Snewter: Not so fast!

*Skull Masher Master Nichimon runs away screaming, then realises she can fly, but still runs away*

* * *

"What?!" They all said in unison.

"I... I didn't want to tell you, because... H... He is m... My f... Father..."

I see SkythekidRS walk off, like he was going to get something.

"Why didn't you tell me?" CaptainSparklez questioned.

"B... Because you all w... Would hate me..."

I was cut off, when SkythekidRS swung a budder sword at me, cutting my arm. I punched SkythekidRS across the room, smashing him into a wall, and shattering the wall in the process. My arm healed really fast, but SkythekidRS was limping back towards the group. I had an instant healing paste, and I offered it to him. He just shrugged me off. I sighed. CaptainSparklez picked me up in his arms and took me out side, where I turned into a derpy squid. He looked at me in horror.

"What? My sister is a real derpy squid, I can just transform into whatever I want."

I transformed back, pondering on how DerpySquidsRule was doing without me. I stared out at the water, seeing the moons reflection. The next thing I noticed, CaptainSparklez kissed me on the forehead, whispering in my ear.

"I loved you the second I saw your face."

I backed away. I liked him. I truly did. But I didn't want things to be this fast. I walked away, getting a dry sob from CaptainSparklez. I walked into the mist, when Skull Masher Master Nichimon ran into me.

"Snew... *pant pant* ... DerpySquidsRule... *pant pant pant* ... Needs your help!" I looked at Nichimon with terror. My sister, she needed me! And I wasn't there to help her. CaptainSparklez ran up behind me, staring at my now blank eyes.

"Grab my hands, NOW!"

They reluctantly grabbed my hands, as I teleported to my sisters location. I saw her in DerpySquid form, and SkythekisRS was attacking her. I froze SkythekidRS in place allowing my sister to transform back. When he was set free, he saw DerpySquidsRule, crying.

"S... Snew... He... Hurt... M... Me!" Derpy said between sobs.

I stared at him with pure rage. He said he was after my father. Now he hurt my sister. That was it. He can no longer hurt my family. I grabbed SkythekidRS by the throat, cutting off his airway completely. CaptainSparklez tried to pry me off SkythekidRS, but I had a iron grip on his neck. His face started to turn blue. I smirked. Only seconds and he would be dead. CaptainSparklez kissed my cheek. I let go of SkythekidRS, shocked at what CaptainSparklez did. The colour slowly returned to SkythekidRS' face before he panted so much he spewed out blood. The crimson running down his chin made me hungry. I walked over to SkythekidRS, and wiped my finger across his chin. He backed away at my touch. I brought my crimson stained finger towards my twitching lips. His blood tasted much better than Ghast or Zombie Pigmen blood. I had a satisfied look in my eyes. He backed away, tripping over a small stone. I pounced on him, slightly shocking him. I deeply kissed him, cleaning the fresh crimson streaks off his face. His expression changed quickly, as he had always wanted to kiss me. But, the shock of me giving the kiss to taste his blood, he was terrified. I got off him and wiped my mouth. My satisfied eyes looked into CaptainSparklez eyes. He had a look of fear spreading across his now pale face. Skull Masher Master Nichimon whispered something in CaptainSparklez ear.

"She is not too good when she is around blood. After a kill, secretly, she with take the remains of the blood. Don't blame her."

He looked up at me. I started to twitch. My eyes began to glow a very bright white. I collapsed to the ground, feeling CaptainSparklez shaking me, and Skull Masher Master Nichimon and SkythekidRS shouting at me.

* * *

**Okay, I may have eaten a bit to many sugar cubes and too many fluffy moist paihs (Yes that is how you really spell pie. It is paih.)**

**~ Skull Masher Master Nichimon :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Why!

**Guys. I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i took forever, but I have been very busy. PLEASE SHOW YOUR FORGIVENESS!**

* * *

*Skull Masher Master Nichimon pants as Snewter fills with pure rage*

Skull Masher Master Nichimon: SNEWTER! I DIDNT HURT DERPYSQUIDSRULE! IT WAS SKYTHEKIDRS!

*Skull Masher Master Nichimon screams as SkythekidRS walks in confused*

SkythekidRS: You called Skull Masher Master Nichimon?

Skull Masher Master Nichimon: HE DID IT! GET HIM!

*Skull Masher Master Nichimon points at SkythekidRS, getting a squeal from Sky and Snewter really pissed off*

* * *

Snewter awoke to see everyone leaning over her, that is except SkythekidRS. Skull Masher Master Nichimon was slapping my face, and DerpySquidsRule was eating a potato like usual. I attempted to smile, but Herobrine appeared and started to fill with rage.

"SNEWTER! WHY ARE YOU WITH MERE MORTALS?!"

I stared at the 'friends' I made. They were looking at Herobrine with pure fear, which he was already feeding off. I tried to move, but may emotions on this world had drained me completely. I tried to speak, but I couldn't either.

"F... Father... I... I am... S... Sorry..."

"SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH SNEWTER! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Pl... Please leave their... Their fear... Th... They a... Are m... My fr... Friends..."

"I AM HEROBRINE! YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND! WE ARE GOING BACK TO THE NETHER WHERE I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU!"

I looked ate the 'friends' I made and in a blink of an eye, DerpySquidsRule, Skull Masher Master Nichimon and I were back in the Nether with Father. I stared at Herobrine as he walked forward, placing a hands on my waist.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is NOT rape! Snewter is Herobrine's daughter for Notch's sake! YELLOW SUBARINE WILL BE MENTIONED IF THERE IS A SAFTEY ISSUE IN ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS!**


	5. Chapter 5: WTF!

**Hello guys! I know it has been 'bout 3 days? Anyway, I am posting a new chapter! Extra long for you guys! On with the skit!**

* * *

*Skull Masher Master Nichimon and her sister DerpySquidsRule are sitting down writing the next chapter when Snewter walks in*

DerpySquidsRule: Why does Snewter have to be mah sister? Why can't you be Skull?

Snewter: because Skull Masher Master Nichimon is the writer and you seem we'll enought to be my sister...

DerpySquidsRule: But we don't look alike!

Skull Masher Master Nichimon: I know you don't, but will you just go along with the script?

*DerpySquidsRule nods, so Skull Masher Master Nichimon gives Derpy a potato*

DerpySquidsRule: POTATOES!

* * *

After my father placed his hand on my waist, I blushed at the foolish act. He was holding me in place, touching me with an iron grip, but so gentle. Uh! What am I thinking?! He is my father for Celestia's sake! I stared at him, a new feeling boiling up inside me. Rage? No, to easy to define. I saw DerpySquidsRule staring at a potato, and Skull Masher Master Nichimon was staring at a photo awkwardly.

"WHY DID YOU CALL THEM 'FRIENDS'?!"

"B... Because they are father..."

Whilst Snewter is getting a lecture from Herobrine, there is trouble brewing on the Overworld. SkythekidRS was polishing an enchanted Budder sword of Budderness II, and Honeydew was staring at Xephos waiting for someone to say something. No one was talking, and there was complete silence among the group.

"Sooo... What just happened...?" ASF Jerome asked, confused as usual.

Everyone just looked up at him, rolling their eyes. He was always like this.

"Sh... She's gone..." CaptainSparklez added.

"Nuh duh, pea brain. What, she was eaten by that filthy DerpySquid?" Sky croaked.

"Well that DerpySquid is her sister, you moron!" CaptainSparklez quickly replied.

The silence slowly returned, it was so silent that you could hear the groans from the nearby Zombies. Xephos was registering what previously happened and started to have a weird feeling deep in his heart for Skull Masher Master Nichimon. He didn't know why. Just her beauty was overwhelming. Honeydew felt the same feeling about DerpySquidsRule. She was adorable, and better yet, she loves potatoes! They all were awestruck when Notch appeared, with an annoyed Skull Masher Master Nichimon.

* * *

**I am now asking for some OC's! All ideas will be read, but only four will make it... Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age: (between 45 and 12 please)**

**Appearance:**

**Minecraftian or player:**

**Abilities:**

**Strength:**

**Weakness:**

**Side: (Herobrine or Snewter?)**

**Anything I should know?:**

**Thank you for your support! I really needed that to get this far! :)**

( /)

(. .)

*(")(")


End file.
